


Pitch Pearl Oneshots

by late_night_meteorite



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Truth or Dare, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night_meteorite/pseuds/late_night_meteorite
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. No consistent update schedule sorry! Feel free to comment requests and I'l see what I can do (except I won't write smut for this ship)
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Pitch Pearl - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Pitch Pearl Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> The gang plays truth or dare and things get a little out of hand (that sounds so dirty I swear it's not)

While Tucker was still rolling on the floor laughing at the face Sam made after being dared to lick her boot, she took her turn. “Da- Fenton,” she said, quickly turning away from glaring at Tucker, “truth or dare?”

Fenton decided to play it safe, remembering the mud puddle he stepped in on the way home, and picked truth. “Have you ever kissed anyone?” Fenton blushed as he stared at the floor and shook his head. It seemed that Tucker had recovered from his episode as he sat up and turned to face Phantom on the other side of the circle from Fenton.

“So that means you haven’t either?” Phantom appeared to snap out of a daydream and shook his head as well, seeming much less embarrassed about the fact that they were in high school and still haven’t kissed anyone. Fenton changed the topic by asking Tucker to pick truth or dare. He chose dare which is how they ended up standing on The Fenton’s next door neighbor’s porch in the middle of the night in the cold. The original plan was for Sam, Phantom, and Fenton to hide around the corner and have Tucker ring the doorbell then run into the alley with them in classic ding dong ditch fashion, but Phantom came up with an idea.

“Who is it?” A cranky old woman answers the door, obviously not too happy about being woken up at this hour. Meanwhile, the group of friends stand merely inches from the old woman on her doorstep. With Phantom having turned them all invisible, the new challenge was to stay quiet so they wouldn’t get caught. The old woman grumbles something about ‘those damn kids’ before slamming the door in several faces with hands clamped over mouths to hold back any sound. The group makes it all the way to Fenton's room before they break into fits of laughter.

“Ok ok,” Tucker says, taking deep breaths, “back into game mode. Phantom, truth or dare?” Fenton doesn’t like the grin on his friend’s face or the mischievous glint in his eyes. Phantom had noticed it too, but considering there is no way to tell if he has a good dare in mind or a truth that would expose him, he has to take a chance.

"Dare!" He sounds all too confident in his choice but that immediately melts away when Tucker dares him to kiss Fenton. Phantom freezes as if he’s stunned, a blush creeping onto his face. Fenton, however, is about as red as they could get.

"What the fuck dude!" Phantom is still frozen as Fenton begins yelling at his friend. Sam seems almost as shocked as the two Dannys but a grin slowly starts to take over her astonished expression. Fenton is still trying to shout at his friend but mostly all he’s doing is showing how much of a stuttering mess he is and making a fool of himself. The moment Fenton has to stop to take a breath, Tucker interjects and tries to defend himself.

“He’s your other half right? It would be just like kissing a mirror!” Fenton looks over at Phantom, who is still frozen, and makes direct eye contact, proving that the ghost had been staring at him. As both of their blushes become more prominent, Fenton goes off again trying to explain that he and Phantom are two different people now that they’ve split. He’s tried to explain this a few times before to no avail. Hell, they’ve barely gotten used to calling him Fenton.

“Well if you’re two different people, that makes this even less weird than kissing half of yourself would be. All I’m saying is that neither of you have kissed anybody and this is a good chance. Having your first kiss during truth or dare is a pretty good story I’d say. Sam and I won’t tell anyone that it was with another dude. Not that there’s anything wrong with that! The ladies just have to know they have a chance. Guys who have been kissed have a much higher approval rating than guys who haven’t.” 

Fenton wasn’t even going to ask where he got those statistics from. He’s still reeling from the thought of kissing Phantom. I mean if he really thought about it, was that such a bad thing? He is kind of curious to see how Phantom’s cold lips would feel against his own. He turns back to Phantom who seems to have subconsciously floated closer to Fenton while still in his daze. 

“Dude are you okay?” Phantom snaps out of his trance at Fenton’s words. He mumbles something nobody could quite make out while scratching the back of his neck, his face turning green from the ectoplasm rushing to his face in the ghost form of a blush. Fenton places a hand on his shoulder and he tenses. He finally looks back up at Fenton who looks genuinely concerned. Phantom immediately relaxes and places his hand over Fenton’s.

“I’m fine. I promise,” Phantom says leaning into his touch slightly. Tucker whispers something along the lines of that’s your cue and pushes Fenton even closer. Fenton barely reacts, the only sign of recognition being his blush deepening. Phantom reaches out and tucks Fenton’s hair back, his hand coming to a rest on the back of his head. They continue to drift closer to one another, unsure if it’s their friends hands or their own untold desires drawing them together.

Finally, in a way that is anti climatic for anyone who is simply watching, their lips touch. But for those involved, it’s a rush of elation and adrenaline, as if they had finally found the other half of their soul. In this case they really had which only added to the effect the kiss had on the two boys. Hot meets cold, fire meets ice, passion meets passion as lips meet lips. The two could not tell how long exactly they had been in the embrace but once they part the effects remain. Their lips left tingling as their exact opposite had created a sensation that was addicting.

They would have gone in for another if they hadn’t been reminded that there were, unfortunately, other people in the room. Tucker claps his friends on the back and says, “Well now that we got that out of the way, who’s up for some video games?” Sam eagerly gets up to claim the player 1 controller first. Fenton lingers on the floor for a moment with his finger pressed against his lips, his mind unable to comprehend what had just occurred between him and his other half. He manages some sound of affirmation as he gets up to snag a spot on the couch.

“I should probably go and, uh, do a quick ghost check so we’re not interrupted,” Phantom says shakily as he floats towards the wall. His friends say to call them if he needs any help and focus on the game. Phantom floats intangibly through the wall then shoots upwards, not stopping until he bursts through the top of the clouds. Way up in the atmosphere, he floats there trying anything to make his hands warm then pressing them against his mouth in an attempt to recreate the electric feeling from the kiss. After some time, he admits that nothing else will have the same effect as Fenton’s lips had against his own. He’s determined to find a way to convince Fenton to again create the addicting sensation. Unaware that Fenton has come to the opposite conclusion.

While Fenton admits that the kiss was exhilarating, he is aware of how addicting it can be. It’s the only thing on his mind as his friends repeatedly beat him at whatever game they’re playing. He’s not entirely sure what it is. He does know that he absolutely can not kiss Phantom again no matter how much either of them want to. He knows that one kiss will lead to another and another and he really didn’t like the feelings that began stirring from just the one. He’s absolutely certain nothing good can come from making it a regular thing and vows not to let that happen. All the while unaware that Phantom is plotting to get that exact thing.


End file.
